Usuario Blog:SkakterxWK/Cartita de Despedida - ¡Hasta otra!
350px|center DON'T JUDGE ME. ¡NO SÉ CÓMO HACER DESPEDIDAS! >n< (?) Bueno, cómo empiezo esta cosa... x'D No es sorpresa, no es importante, no es... nada. Simplemente quiero decir que me voy, no es ausencia, es... una retirada, por siempre quiero suponer. O al menos, hasta que... no lo sé, cambie yo o cambie este lugar. Luego lo explicaré. Pero sí, me marcho. Creo que ya no necesito estar aquí, ni me necesitan a mí. Para hacerles la vida más fácil, voy a dividir esto en algunas partes que puedes ver a tu gusto (bueno, suponiendo que alguien vaya a ver esto). Razones "Bueno, Skak, ¿por qué carajo te vas? No te entiendo una mier-" (?) Sé que mis razones en realidad no estaban claras en un principio; solo era una corazonada. Sentía que nadie me quería (o más bien nadie quería a nadie), sentía que estaba cambiando otra vez por ustedes. Estos últimos meses me he vuelto muy extraño, muy oscuro, muy deprimido. No sé si esté bien echarle la culpa a este chat o simplemente yo soy el culpable de todo lo que me pasa, pero digamos que ambas x'D El ambiente en esta wiki es tóxica y poco saludable, en mi opinión. Sexo, cosas demasiado randoms, oscuridad, depresión, "hunikos y ezpesiales". Somos adolescentes, o pre-adolescentes, o quizá alguno mayor de edad (aunque tener 18, 19, 20 no significa necesariamente que seas mayor, aún puedes seguir en la adolescencia). Sé que mis razones llegaron a malinterpretarse; sobretodo porque me convencieron de una cosa; todos me quieren. ¿Y saben? El cariño es lo que más aprecio, por eso me quedé. Pero supongo que eso dio imagen de "Ay Skak solo quiere llamar la atención y que le digamos que le queremos, pa' la próxima no le decimos nada". No lo sé. Yo jamás lo sentí así; jamás sentí que realmente me quisieran. Ni siquiera sé si yo los quiero, o simplemente quiero quererlos. Así que podríamos decir que "esta vez" que me quieran o que yo los quiera o no, no tiene nada que ver. NECESITO IRME. No soporté más estar aquí, no es sano para alguien como yo, que simplemente es un idiota infantil que se quiere divertir y pasar un rato tranquilo rodeado de... gente caliente y "oscura" ("la paso mal por esto y he vivido tantas cosas trágicas y por eso soy así de serio a veces, soy peligroso también") que gusta de... no lo sé, pero el humor aquí no es algo que me guste. El ambiente y las conversaciones me impiden estar a gusto, no encajo aquí xD Quiero aclarar también que no estoy generalizando ni mandando indirectas a nadie, cada quien que se lo tome como quiere; creo que la persona que se identifique con eso, simplemente lo hará y punto. Y con eso creo que es suficiente. Hay más razones detrás, pero son ya personales. Y uno, no quiero, y dos, es mucho más complejo y no interesa y me da paja x'D ¿Volveré? "Ay, uh, oooh, Skak, qué dolor, uh, pero, ¿volverás? Yo se que sí, cabronazo, luego esto no servirá de nada" (?) Creo que vendré de visita cuando sienta que quiero entrar. Pero será visita de minuto y algo, a no ser que vea alguna oportunidad de pasar un buen rato. Podré decir que me vuelvo a quedar cuando me sienta preparado para vivir en este ambiente otra vez sin que me afecte en lo absoluto. O cuando este chat cambie todo eso que me afecta a mí (cosa que no veo posible, ya que parece que a todos les gusta así, y odio ser egocéntrico e3e). No creo que todo eso pase en menos de 7 meses así queeee... Y si no llegase a pasar ninguna de las dos, pues no. No pienso volver jamás. Sorrih. Agradecimientos Antes de irme me gustaría elaborar una lista de Usuarios a los que voy a extrañar mucho; quizá en realidad tenga contacto con algunos, así que tampoco pasará nada. Serán pocas palabras, tranquilos todos. Solo deben buscar su nombre (si llegan a ver esto). Nada pues, aquí voy. *Shout: En el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos, puedo decir que fuiste mi mejor amigo, como un hermano para mí. Muchísimas gracias por lo que has hecho, por ayudarme, escucharme a pesar de tus problemas, y lamento muchas cosas. Espero te vaya genial pase lo que pase nwn *Moli: Desde mi regreso hasta ahora, fuiste la persona que más admiré, casi la única. Muchas gracias por los buenos ratos que pasamos. El sentimiento no será mutuo, o no te gustará expresarte, pero te quiero un montón. *Avenas, o Aven: ¿Por qué tu? Bueno, a pesar de tu rareza (?) Porque desde que estoy aquí siempre vi en ti un gran tipo, incluso cuando llegabas a hacer el más random en un principio. Eres buena persona, y me has ayudado algunas veces también. Gracias, y suerte. *Skul Guy: Siempre fuiste el superior xD Fuiste un ejemplo, aunque nunca quisiese reconocerlo. Así que... debo agradecer el que me hayas jalado sin querer hasta este punto. Te sigo prometiendo lo del mate y las torta fritas, algún día pasará (?) Un buen burócrata, mis agradecimientos y ánimos también. *Meri: No sí, la que anda sin internet (?) Eres la persona que más me hizo feliz aunque fuese en poquísimo tiempo. Eres una gran chica, aunque muy rebajada. Es una lástima. Aún así agradezco tu amistad, y te deseo suerte. *Luae~ También eres genial nwn Y me has animado y apoyado un montón. De verdad, gracias. Y lamento mucho el par de problemas que causé. ¡Sigue así por aquí! Estoy seguro que todo irá genial. Además, seguiremos contactando, no pasa na'. *Badcita: Al final, no he llegado a comprenderte. Lamento que esto haya terminado de forma neutral, por mi parte. Aún así, agradezco mucho cómo me has apoyado, convencido de tu cariño, y por ser quien eres. Mucha suerte, y sé feliz~ A todos los demás, que no son pocos, y seguro que me olvidé, muchísimas gracias por su atención, su apoyo, comprensión, y haberme hecho pasar muy buenos ratos en grupo o quizá algún que otro personal. GRACIAS, de verdad. Y lamento mucho si a alguno le he causado algún problema, créanme que mi intención jamás fue herir a nadie... That's all Pues, esto es todo. Toca marcharse, ¿no? Supongo que dejaré por aquí alguna imagen y alguna musiquita para cuando vuelva a ver este blog y me ponga nostálgico x'D (I don't want to say goodbye, supongo que esa identifica como me siento ahora). Eso es todo, el usuario Skakterx elige la muerte. Entiérrenlo, quémenlo, háganle un altar, como quieran. El alma seguirá por aquí. ¡Hasta otra! Categoría:Entradas